


（他被自己未知的力量所擊敗）直到這力量為己所用

by Glimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmer/pseuds/Glimmer





	（他被自己未知的力量所擊敗）直到這力量為己所用

第九百四十三日

　　書櫃在翻倒時發出轟然巨響，虛空中一名家庭小精靈幻影移形，她熟練地出現在房間裡，並立即對損傷使用修復咒。受重力坍塌的木板回正，螺帽悄然鎖上，紙頁撫平，書本按照順序歸位。這古老櫃體累累傷痕，幸好還有煥然一新咒。  
　　傾倒的墨水瓶與羽毛筆分開處理，墨跡攀回瓶中如逆流的河，羊皮紙捲起，被揉爛的紙團攤開四角，壓平皺褶，消除紋路，清除汙漬再聚累堆疊，讓字句清晰可……  
　　「不。」站在書桌邊的啞炮開口。原先漂浮在空中的紙張失去魔法後立刻散落一地，那個黑髮消瘦的男人盯著拉拉看，深色的眼睛木然而冷酷。  
拉拉低頭道：「是的，大人。」語畢，小精靈原地消失。  
　　半刻後，男人彎下身子，撿起那些受魔法作用而平坦如初的紙張，將之對折，然後撕碎它們。

 

第九百四十四日

　　拉拉按照規定進入客房，厚重窗簾上無數的裂口透進外頭正午刺目的陽光，成為昏暗房內唯一的光源。啞炮側身躺在床上，蜷曲身體，醒著。  
　　拉拉帶走食用完的餐盤。

 

第九百四十五日

　　拉拉聽見撞擊聲，按照聲響判斷這次不是書櫃，可能是椅子，那張漂亮的黑檀木單椅。窗戶打開，又猛然關起。今天與昨天一樣都是陽光充足的好天氣，可以清洗客房的寢具。

 

第九百四十六日

　　儘管這只是一棟簡單的獨棟雙層小木屋，比不上貴族們華麗繁複的莊園，但對這屋子裡唯一一個的家庭小精靈來說，雜務之繁重也不容小覷。拉拉是個擁有責任心的好精靈，縱使主人並沒有要求她每天清潔，拉拉還是要讓屋內的所有陳設維持最好的狀態。

 

第九百四十七日

　　除了清潔與烹飪，拉拉最主要的工作是檢查屋內有無破損，進行修復。並非每天都有需要修補的座椅或櫃體。拉拉曾有次進入房內，發現以往焦躁不安的客人安靜地坐在扶手椅中閱讀，他專注於書中的內容，沒有理會拉拉的存在。沉穩的面容宛如雕塑，亙古般凝視那些扭曲的文字。奇妙的是，這個啞炮竟顯出與那些拉拉曾見過的貴族巫師般相似的優雅。

 

第九百四十八日

　　今天啞炮沒有破壞任何家具。衣架安然聳立，床板連同寢具整潔完美，書本們按照字首排列而至。沒有任何折斷的羽毛筆。

 

第九百四十九夜

　　主人回來了。  
　　當壁爐冒出一陣青綠色火焰，拉拉立刻向探頭出來的巫師行禮。「歡迎回來，主人。」尖細的嗓音讓巫師反射性一縮，他皺起年輕的臉龐深吸口氣，拍打長袍上的塵埃。  
　　「這個禮拜情況如何？」  
　　「瓷杯碎裂三次，書櫃破壞一次，一本古代魔文典籍的封面破損。拉拉都已修補。」  
　　「……我明白了。」  
　　巫師環顧客廳，毫無裝飾點綴的原木牆面倒映著火焰跳動的影子，掛鐘指針剛過午夜，一切都像是他離開前的模樣。拉拉詢問他是否需要用餐，被巫師回絕了。他走進客房前，希望拉拉能泡一壺助眠的薄荷茶，放在門口。

 

第九百五十日

　　拉拉被告知不用清潔，一如既往。

 

第九百五十一日

　　浴室鏡面被猛烈擊碎，拉拉必須為啞炮止血。他的手腕被碎裂的玻璃割傷，到處都是細小的口子，密而不深。拉拉很快地處理好一切。

 

第九百五十六夜

　　「如果你想要，可以離開……我，不會干涉……」  
　　深夜裡，拉拉經過門口時，聽到主人低啞的聲音。

　　對方沒有應答。

 

第九百六十三夜

　　今晚主人沒有來。拉拉收拾托盤時發現茶壺分毫未動，茶葉浸泡太久而變得又冷又澀。

 

第九百六十五日

　　啞炮沒有在他的房間裡。

 

第九百六十六夜

　　離開的啞炮沒回來。拉拉詢問主人是否還需要準備餐點。

　　  
第九百六十七夜

　　斗篷上的冰雪在室溫下融化成水滴，在地毯上濕了一片。木屋內的溫度可說是溫暖愜意，當夜幕低垂時，拉拉總是會確保爐火冉冉升起。壁爐前的小沙發裡，主人胸前環抱雙膝，昏暗風雪中森林的輪廓模糊不清。黑袍下雙腳赤裸，縮在椅墊上。他的面容蒼白，雙頰泛著凍傷的潮紅，拉拉將熱茶放在面前的茶几上，避開主人托盤裡奇怪深色塊狀物，夾雜著毛髮與細長的麥梗纖維。  
　　「主人這樣會感冒！請讓拉拉去拿毛毯！」  
　　男人聞聲並未移開目光，說道：「不用了。這場漫長的冬天，只憑毛毯是不夠的。」

 

第九百六十八日

　　浴室裡傳出了哼歌聲。

 

第九百七十五日

　　風雪止息。踏出戶外時，並列的足跡一目了然。

 

第九百七十七夜  
　　  
　　許是天冷緣故，主人更早且更頻繁地回到木屋，甚至參與晚餐。遠在廚房都可以聽到主人的談話聲，講述今年年末新通過的法案及現任魔法部部長金斯萊‧沙克爾卸任後的候選人，新一任魔法部長上任後可能的特赦名單。  
　　當拉拉端上烤牛肉時，主人停止了對話，她聽見整天未開口的啞炮說：「讓人納悶，究竟是誰服藥。」  
　　面對餐桌另一端的調侃，主人翻弄著叉子，「你覺得……藥效還在嗎？」話出口後，兩人陷入一陣漫長沉默，只有壁爐裡柴火燃燒的劈啪聲響。  
　　「真的？這問題困擾你那麼久？我以為你會有更重要的事問我。還有，別再玩你的晚餐。」  
　　他握著叉子的手微微顫抖，嚥下一口南瓜派。

 

第九百七十八夜

　　「糖漿餡餅、飛天掃帚的木頭味……還有……」

 

第九百七十九夜

　　主人面向壁爐。佇立良久，他閉上酸澀的眼睛。最後脫下了原先穿戴好的外出斗篷。

 

第九百八十日

　　清潔客房時，拉拉喚醒熟睡的主人。他半瞇眼睛，顯然意識還未清醒，只聽他嘴邊模糊的囈語：「閃閃請你去把窗簾拉上……」  
　　「主人不能再睡！主人在魔法部的工作會遲到！拉拉不能讓主人遲到！」  
　　在一邊阻止拉拉用頭撞擊床頭櫃，一邊努力穿上襯衫時，他聽見另一側傳來的低笑聲。

 

……  
…

第九百九十八日

　　主人命令拉拉來到客廳，轉瞬間，盡忠職守的她如往常奉上熱茶，並聽見主人讚賞道：「你做的很好。」  
　　拉拉很幸運能遇到一個好主人，這是家庭小精靈一生中最大的冀望，而且還是在魔法界中拯救所有巫師的大英雄，理應獲得最好的服務，她蹲低身姿說道，「這是拉拉的榮幸，波特主人……」

　　「一忘皆空。」  
　　哈利‧波特望著倒在地上的家養小精靈，收起了魔杖。他抬起視線，看見男人無動於衷地進入浴室，沒有必要為了一場乏味的節目留到最後。

 

第九百九十九日

　　遙遠國度裡，曾有個暴虐無道的麻瓜國王，每日擇一少女迎娶而殺之。國內再無適宜少女可送入宮內，宰相之女自願前往皇宮。每一晚她為國王講述一則故事，天明時刻故事仍未結束，讓國王意猶未盡，免她一死。故事毫無盡頭，每一則傳說延續下一則，每場冒險中的英雄進入下一場冒險，一千零一個夜晚後，國王受到感動，重新找回愛人的能力。與宰相之女白頭偕老。

 

第九百九十九夜

　　「你相信麻瓜童話？所謂的一千零一夜只是誇飾，實際上僅有七十六個。」  
　　「這麼說來，你也看過囉？」  
　　「別笑。我問一個問題：『假若宰相之女在中途的某一夜，再也沒有任何故事，她搜腸括肚試圖回憶遠洋使節談過的趣聞、戲子在大廳內曾誇耀的情事、或是仕女僕從們曾傳遞的危言瑣語，然而一片空白。她的巧舌再無可能吐露任何一字一言，更別說機智動人的傳說。她的命運會如何？』」  
　　「我知道你想說什麼，湯姆。國王不會殺了她，他愛的不只是那些故事，他必須透過那些故事給自己一個機會，去重新接受一個人。」

 

第一千夜

　　他停頓了一秒。  
　　「還有柴火燃燒的氣味。」

 

 

多年前第一次的第一日

 

　　桌子兩端的男人彼此瞪視。

　　「現在你是我專屬的處刑人了？」伏地魔，或者說是黑魔王曾經殘餘的靈魂這樣問道。他依附在一名無辜的麻瓜男人身上，顯然不是個最好的選擇卻聊勝於無。這座偏遠、寒冷的小木屋正適合死敵們的久別重逢。

　　「今早威森加摩的判決出來了，這是你最後的刑責。」哈利‧波特沒有理會他的怒氣，逕自坐在另一側的椅子上，他從懷裡拿出一瓶裝滿魔藥的玻璃瓶，瓶身滿溢珍珠白的光輝。

　　「認真？」伏地魔挑起眉毛，發出嗤笑聲，「你們相信這種小玩意兒能控制我？」儘管他透過諷刺傲慢的語氣來掩蓋情緒，哈利仍能清楚感受到深色眼睛下的怒不可遏。總使他身上早已不再有魂片。  
　　「判決相信這比你關在阿茲卡班還要有效，尤其當你能輕而易舉突破監牢甚至操控催狂魔。」  
　　「迷情劑居然是你們能想出的最好辦法。」伏地魔倚靠在椅背上，手指輕扣著核桃木桌面，對預期的對話顯得百無聊賴。「可悲。不需要我，總有一天對這種懦弱情感的天真會摧毀你們。」  
　　「這不是普通的迷情劑，」哈利解釋道，「它來自神祕事物司的愛情噴泉，雖然我沒有親眼見過噴泉的存在，是緘默人親手交給我。」

　　神祕事物司的出現似乎讓一切蒙上懷疑的面紗，魔法部中鮮為人知的場域裡進行外人難以窺探的實驗，凡是緘默人經手的東西都不可小覷。提及迷情劑，沒有人會比他更熟悉這嬌嬈造作的魔藥。對特定的人事物產生癡迷、難以控制自我，若要達到同樣功效，還不如奪魂咒更加方便。

 

　　哈利將魔藥放置在桌子中央後，立刻收回了手，彷彿是燙手炸藥般。男人對他的舉動冷笑一聲，抬手示意他繼續話題。  
　　「一般迷情劑具有時效，而魔法部相信來自愛情噴泉的迷情劑，則不會。」  
　　「誰？」  
　　「呃，不好意思？」  
　　「魔藥作用的對象。會讓我癡迷、言聽計從的對象，」說到癡迷時，他故意發出嘲笑般的重音，「我想關於這一點我具有知道的權利？」

　　「沒有。」哈利深吸一口氣道。  
　　「沒有？」  
　　「沒有特定的對象。」他雙手摩擦著掌心，就連哈利本身都難以預估這魔藥的效用，「他會……放大你的情感，可能會加強你對記憶或現實中與人的情感連結。」對湯姆‧里德爾的過去最大的了解都源自於鄧不利多的儲思盆，在痛苦冰冷的孤兒院時期、或在能唯一稱之為快樂的霍格華茲求學的時光裡，有任何人曾有機會觸動里德爾冷漠的心嗎？

　　當他了解這個判刑背後的用意時幾乎感到不寒而慄，這並不像被奪魂的巫師毫無知覺，服用魔藥的人會清楚明白自己的所知所為，如果在里德爾的記憶中曾經有誰觸動他的心弦，魔藥會將這份遺忘許久的記憶重新觸發、強化，魔法部藉此找出這個對象來當作對付他的弱點。如同可笑的平凡巫師們終究脫離不了人類的情感，找到他心中未曾知曉的軟肋，證明曾經的黑魔王也不過一介凡人。

　　普羅大眾的理解。

 

　　真正的意圖不單如此，或許他們會找到這個人，或許沒有──這才是議會的期望，這個慘無人道迫害巫師界的怪物根本沒有心，何談愛。讓這樣的人感受到愛對他的折磨，對未知的癡迷將會牽動他的情緒，卻無從釋放。這種虛空的渴望，沒有任何媒介能夠緩解，足以使人發瘋。  
　　一般的迷情劑具有時效，但是愛情噴泉──愛的力量本身不具有時效，它根深蒂固，只會愈發難熬，讓人在每個夜晚輾轉反側，在每個白晝哀傷嘆息。直到對那虛空幻影的渴望撕裂心智，再也難忍一絲呼息。毫無疑問，這恐怖的力量只能被封印在神祕事物司的房間裡，不能假他人所用。

　　顯然伏地魔也看出這深層的用意，畢竟在這世上，沒有人比自己更了解自己。「我只能說，現在的巫師們真是一代不如一代。」

 

　　當伏地魔一聲不吭地拿取這輕盈透亮的小瓶子時，哈利語帶遲疑說道：「……除了時效性外，它跟迷情劑還有一點不同。它具有解藥。」對方沉默著等待哈利繼續開口，他感覺自己的手心裡佈滿了汗，即使現在面前的是曾經的黑魔王，也不過是無法使用魔法的麻瓜而已，他的喉攏哽咽彷彿又再一次站在霍格華茲的大廳內要求伏地魔懺悔一樣。

 

　　「如果當你真正愛上一個人時，藥效就對你無用了。」

　　時間宛如靜止，男人一瞬也不動地盯著他，彷彿哈利是從平行世界裡來的報喪鴉。空氣中的壓力幾乎讓人喘不過氣，兩人卻分文不動，在對方的注目下，良久，伏地魔終於開口：「說完了？」  
　　「說完了。」  
　　沒有再多的嘲笑與諷刺，他將魔藥一飲而盡。

　　哈利屏息以待，即使他自願前來擔當這一項任務，卻也沒有料到伏地魔會如此爽快地接受懲罰。或許在黑魔王的認知中，依然瞧不起這所謂的愛的力量，儘管這使他的帝國潰堤，統治衰敗。  
　　他等著伏地魔出現任何藥效發作的跡象，至少當時羅恩在吃下巧克力時，誇張駭人的迷戀清晰可見。然而對方緊抿著雙唇，蒼白臉上看不出一絲情緒。

　　像是比眨眼遊戲一樣，兩人端坐在桌前。

　　「你沒有更重要的事好做，只能這樣傻愣著看著我了嗎？哈利。」  
　　「你……我……」哈利不知道還能做什麼，尷尬地站起身披上自己的斗篷。照理說他的任務已經完成，只要確保對方沒有耍詐或任何陰謀來迴避魔藥，哈利就可以離開這陰冷潮濕的木屋。然而，面對眼前神色自若的黑魔王，他奇怪於自己內心的失落。或許他期待親眼所視伏地魔表現出任何被魔藥所影響的現象，來辯護常人視他視為怪物的判決。  
　　「我要離開了。」哈利宣告道，聲音發乾。比起告訴伏地魔，更像是提醒自己此地不宜久留。  
　　伏地魔擺手，淡漠地說：「不送。」他平靜的態度彷彿哈利不過是貿然進入教師辦公室打擾的學生，而非來執行刑罰的傲羅。  
　　在他們爭鬥這麼多年後，面對彼此似乎也無話可說。停止那些追殺、躲藏，或是他始終摸不透的政治遊戲，在預言的捉弄下，他的人生與眼前個男人糾纏不清，如今哈利已然踏上生命的另一個階段，對方不過是苟延殘喘在麻瓜身體裡的蒼老靈魂。

 

　　他應該要一走了之。去享受那些光環與喝采。

　　當哈利轉身準備離去前，背後的男人問道，語調之輕讓哈利以為是自我想像的幻覺：「你聞到了什麼？」

　　他呼吸一滯。

 

 

在難以計數的第一千零一夜

 

　　湯姆‧里德爾睜開眼睛，從床沿坐起。

　　臥室裡盈滿微亮的夜色，一道清晰的月光照耀在冰雪之上，使窗外視野裡的景緻蒙上朦朧的銀白光暈，夜晚的森林闃靜，自針葉而落的積雪簌簌微響也不足以喚醒洞窟中沉睡的小動物。唯有間歇颳起的風掃過表層的霜雪，散著粼粼波光。借助月光，他起身走向書桌，拉開隱藏的抽屜，一隻纖細的枝條映入眼簾。  
　　他拾起魔杖，光滑的樹皮清冷，附在掌中微微低鳴，就像在腦海中遙遠的輓歌，旋律綿長而陌生。

　　里德爾踏著腳步，身後拉出細長的影子，他走得並不遠，不過幾秒鐘的步伐，便佇立於床鋪的另一側，望著深陷在棉被裡的男人。  
　　枝條頂端沿著裸露的鎖骨向上滑動，勾勒出熟睡肢體輕微的顫動，他一手垂在身側，握著魔杖的右手專心一意地撥開男人額前的瀏海，在那亂糟糟的黑髮底下，一道閃電的疤痕隨著時間流逝而逐漸淡化，已不再如當時那般清晰可見。

　　倘若此刻有旁人，必會以為他觀看的是一座永恆的雕塑，石像的手臂亙久持高以魔杖對準熟睡的男人，彷若在創造之初，便以這樣的姿態現世。令人無從想像會有其他姿勢更適合他的存在。

　　然而里德爾終究無法，也難以變為完美，他的某部分早已破損，且無藥可救，在遙遠的苦痛的記憶裡浮沉破裂，屈服在比己身更為強大的力量下，徒留每次旭日初升不免發出的常人的嘆息。  
　　臨近夜晚，當萬物陷入沉眠，脫離他們白日朝氣蓬勃的生命力，顯露最為脆弱無防的時刻，他放下冰冷的魔杖，並且心懷不甘地屈從於熟悉的懷抱中。

 

 

還有未曾記數進一千零一夜的日子

 

　　「你知道你還是保有郵寄貓頭鷹的自由，而不是破壞家具來讓家庭小精靈通知我。在跟其他傲羅開會時，憑空出現小精靈也是蠻嚇人的。……如果你想見我的話。」

 

 

END.


End file.
